Colonies War (Dendrius galaxy)
A conflict that took place between 26 831 and 26 842 on the surface of Palaedonia between the LO and the Grand Eclipse. Background For many years tension had been growing between the Grand Eclipse and the LO, the two largest organizations on the surface of the planet. This tension had increased rapidly in 26 794 when the Grand Eclipse had constructed its first army, which had grown quickly. In the years preceeding the war, various conflicts had broken out on Centrun, and the LO had been forced to intervene to try and preserve peace. Sensing an advantage, the Grand Eclipse began developing its army, eventually launching an invasion of Vitreon. This was responded to by a threat of retaliation by the LO. That organization then declared war on the Grand Eclipse. Timeline (All of these events happened in the twenty seventh millenium, 26 000+). *831 1q - Grand Eclipse invades Vitreon. LO declares war on Grand Eclipse. *831 2q - Grand Eclipse completes the invasion of Vitreon and declares that it is Eclipse property. *831 2q - LO dispatch expeditionary forces to Vitreon. They are unsuccessful and are forced off the island. *831 4q - LO withdraw troops from several areas of Centrun. *832 2q - Grand Eclipse invade Pericus, but their initial attacks are unsuccessful. *832 3q - LO dispatch troops to Vitreon and Pericus. *832 4q - Fighting continues in Vitreon. There are many casualties. *833 3q - LO forces recapture Vitreon. They also reinforce defences on Pericus. *834 1q - Grand Eclipse invades Anticius. The LO pledge to support that nation but do not dispatch any troops. *834 3q - Invasion of Anticius is completed. The LO have still not dispatched troops to protect that nation, despite its pledge. *834 4q - Rebellions against the governing LO authority began in Vitreon. The LO blame GE spies. *835 2q - GE launch a full - scale invasion of Pericus. The defending LO forces are defeated. *835 3q - LO ask for help from various nations of Centrun to assist against the GE. *836 1q - GE invade Ferun. Many of the native people accept the invaders without resistance. *836 1q - LO threaten to invade Orientus if the nations there do not withdraw funding for the GE. No such action is taken. *836 2q - LO invade Orientus. They send troops through neutral Proceros. *836 4q - LO troops arrive in Incommos. The initial attack is stopped by the Incommos defence forces. *837 3q - Resistances in Ferun overthrow many of the invading authorities. These are led by LO politicians. *837 4q - LO troops launch another invasion of Incommos. Again they are unsuccessful. *838 2q - GE send troops to eliminate the resistance in Ferun. *838 4q - LO send huge forces to assist the resistance in Ferun. *839 3q - LO fight the GE in a huge battle in on the border between Incommos and Proceros. It becomes known as the Battle of Incommos and is won by the LO. This is a major turning point for the war. *839 4q - The controlling authority in Ferun is completely overthrown by resistance. Many leading politicians flee the island. *839 4q - LO troops continue the advance through Incommos towards the capital. Defending forces fail to stop them. *840 1q - GE manage to hold up the advancing LO forces temporarily. *840 1q - The LO launch an attack on the island of Pericus. The occupiers surrender within three days. *840 2q - Assisted by newfound allies in Centrun, the LO attack Anticius. *840 4q - Troops in Incommos break through the defence and push towards the capital, Incoia. *841 1q - The same troops reach Incoia and Incommos surrender. This hugely reduces the GE's funding in the war, as Incommos was the GE's biggest supporter. *841 2q - One other nation in Orientus, Imus, withdraws troops and funding from the GE. Only four nations, Turpifal, Prolix, Anticius and Vitreon, remain. *841 2q - Anticius is recaptured by the LO. *841 4q - LO attack Vitreon. *841 4q - LO advance in Vitreon is sucessful. Officials there surrender. *841 4q - LO troops push down south. *842 2q - LO reach the capital of Turpifal. Turpifal surrenders. *842 2q - Prolix, the last funding nation of the GE, surrenders. The war is over. Aftermath Despite its failure, the GE did not disband until 26 856, even though it was constantly observed by the LO. Incommos, Imus, Turpifal, Prolix and Vitreon all continue to fund the GE's activities. In 26 849, Vitreon withdrew its funding so that it could gain more favour with the LO. Over the next seven years it gradually recieved less and less support from its member nations and finally collapsed in 26 856. It was not missed. The LO, on the other hand, grew in power rapidly. It became internationally popular. The organization itself recieved much more support from its member nations. The victory began the first part of the World Renovation. Category:Dendrius galaxy Category:Palaedonia